mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi is Luigi of the past, and the younger brother of Baby Mario. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island While the Stork was flying by with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, Kamek kidnapped Baby Luigi, although he did not get Baby Mario, who fell. Baby Mario met several Yoshi, and traveled with him to rescue Baby Luigi from Kamek. Yoshi succeeded, but only after defeating Kamek's boss, Baby Bowser. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Luigi was kidnapped again by Kamek - this time Kamek of the future (or rather present day Kamek) along with Bowser, who was searching for seven Star Children. Yoshi, with help from Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and even Mario's future enemies Baby Donkey Kong and Baby Wario, defeated Bowser and rescued Baby Luigi again. Baby Luigi is actually one of the seven Star Children. The other six are Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, Baby Bowser, and a baby Yoshi. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Rather than taking the role of hostage, Baby Luigi takes the role of protagonist alongside Baby Mario and the present day Mario and Luigi﻿. After Baby Mario defeated Baby Bowser on what may have been his first attempt at kidnapping Peach (as Baby Peach), the Shroobs attacked, so Baby Bowser got Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth the Younger onto his ship. When flying by Hollijolli Village, Baby Peach convinced Baby Bowser to go back for the Mario Bros. of the present, and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi defeated some Shroobs, and the Mario Bros. got on board, shortly before the Koopa Cruiser was shot down by Princess Shroob. All four Mario Bros. landed in Bowser's Castle. They got one of the six pieces of the Cobalt Star before entering a time hole leading to the present. They decided to collect all six Cobalt Shards, figuring it would stop the Shroobs. During their quest for the second shard in the Vim Factory, Mario and Luigi were captured but the Baby Mario Bros. defeated two brainwashed Hammer Bros. called the L33t Hamm3rbroz., who then gave them some hammers, which they used to save Mario and Luigi. After they got the second Cobalt Star, Baby Bowser stole both. They recovered them from him on Yoshi's Island after putting a stop to the monstrous Yoob's rampage. After collecting a third Cobalt Shard at Gritzy Desert, through a series of events with Bowser kidnapping Princess Shroob when she was disguised as Princess Peach, a fight with Bowser and Baby Bowser in Thwomp Volcano, and a confrontation with Princess Shroob on the Shroob Mother Ship, the four Mario Bros. fell into Toad Town, and climbed Star Hill, in which the Cobalt Star Sprite spoke to them and told them that they needed to collect all the Cobalt Shards to defeat the Shroobs. Baby Luigi began to cry, sensing an energy emanating from the Cobalt Star that the others could not. After collecting the last two Cobalt Shards, they entered the Shroob Castle and defeated Princess Shroob. But when Baby Bowser put the Cobalt Star back together, Elder Princess Shroob was released. She was actually the Cobalt Star Sprite, which is why Baby Luigi was afraid of her. The four of them defeated her and she turned into a mushroom. Baby Luigi took the mushroom before jumping on Baby Bowser, who was turned into a mushroom by Elder Princess Shroob. Baby Mario jumped on his head and he began to cry, and his tears turned Baby Bowser back to normal. At this, everyone realized that babies' tears were the Shroobs' weaknesses. Professor E. Gadd used the Hydrogush to send a chemical similar to baby tears through the past Mushroom Kingdom to destroy the Shroobs and restore their victims. However, the Elder Princess Shroob mushroom entered the unconscious Bowser's mouth, transforming him into Shrowser with Elder Princess Shroob's spirit above his head. The four Mario Bros. defeated him, destroying Elder Princess Shroob and knocking Bowser out. Afterward, the Baby Mario Bros. returned to the past with Baby Peach and Toadsworth the Younger. Baby Luigi wanted to stay in the present, and eventually gave his hammer to Luigi, which hit him in the head. Category:Protagonists Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Past self Category:Super Mario World 2 characters Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:Humans